


Art Is The Weapon

by theghostofvenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofvenom/pseuds/theghostofvenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard loved surprising Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Is The Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> i procrastinated and wrote this  
> enjoy! ouo

"Gerard, where're we goin'?" Frank asked, again, from the passenger seat and dragged his gaze over to Gerard's face.

A small smile appeared but Gerard ignored him and carried on driving. He turned up the volume on the speaker and let Green Day drown out Frank's questions.

Frank rolled his eyes and looked back out of his window. Gerard seemed to be doing this a lot lately. Just dragging him out of the house and taking him places. Not that Frank minded, of course, but the fucker never told him where they were going. Gerard had taken him to the zoo a week or so ago and ice skating the week before that (Gerard had of course fallen over _many_ times and Frank had doubled over laughing). 

Frank sighed dramatically, trying to get a reaction out of his unresponsive boyfriend, but it was lost in the music and Frank decided it was best to give up and trust him. Frank hoped they were going to a pet store to get a dog. He really wanted a dog. He had been pestering Gerard about getting a dog ever since they moved in together, but apparently, 'dogs can wait, Frankie.' 

Gerard started singing along to the music but Frank wasn't interested. He was set on trying to work out where the Hell they were going. It wasn't the pet store. They had missed that turning a while back and Frank tried to squash the disappointment down. Maybe they were going to a theme park...Gerard hated the rides though...That wasn't it.

"An art gallery?" Frank asked happily and sat up more in his seat. He definitely hadn't been to this one before. He had been to all the local, smaller, ones when Gerard had exhibitions there, but that was about it. This gallery, however, was huge.

"Mhm." Gerard grinned and turned the stereo down to talk. "I wanted to come here when it opened, but we didn't have the time, and I simply forgot. But...Well...Better now than never, eh?" He asked glancing over at Frank who nodded in response. Gerard had to drive around for a while to be able to park the car, but finally, he managed to and then they were out and walking up the path to go in.

"It's a weird place." Gerard said and slipped his palm into Frank's. "I was researching it last night-"

"Ohh, so that's what you were doing, and wouldn't let me see. I just thought you were looking at porn." Frank teased.

Gerard simply rolled his eyes. "You wish. Anyway, you have to start at the top and work your way down. There's a small message on each level and if you read each one it tells you a story."

"Sweet." Frank grinned and tugged on Gerard's hand to make him walk faster.

The gallery was free to the public and you simply had to make donations. Gerard dropped some change in the box before Frank was pulling him over to the millions of escalators they had to ride up.

"This place is huge..." Frank said as they were going up the first one. Gerard looked around and nodded in agreement. There were five levels and each had activities for the younger visitors. It was truly amazing.

Eventually they were at the top and Frank suggested visiting the cafe once they were done. He was definitely glad Gerard had brought him here and he was determined to find out just why Gerard was taking him out all of the time as of late. Gerard was letting Frank choose which direction to go in, so Frank looked down one way, then the other, before settling on starting at one end and working round.

In the first open space they visited it was a lot of sculpture work; using materials from the streets. Frank stopped in front of one piece turning his head side to side. He couldn't actually make out what it was, but it was pretty fucking cool all the same.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist from behind and rested his chin on Frank's shoulder. "It's abstract, Frankie." He said quietly. Frank nodded and leaned into Gerard more as he stared at the sculpture. He squinted, tilted his head and even fucking closed his eyes and tried to imagine it some place else. But all Frank could see was a load of trash stuck together, but if Gerard liked it, and it was art, then Frank would like it. He shrugged and turned his head slightly to kiss Gerard on the cheek before slipping out of his grasp and moving on.

After the bizarre trash exhibition they came to, what Frank would describe as something that needed to go in the dumpster, or well, art. It was simply a load of smashed light's piled on top of each other. Some still working, some flickering, and some completely dead. The room itself was dimly lit and there were only a couple of people milling around in it.

"Gerard...C'mon, even you couldn't explain this one." Frank turned, but Gerard was off at the side, reading the plaque on the wall.

"It says here the artist used the lights to represent life..." Gerard murmured as he read. "They represent how fragile life is and how quickly it can be ended." That made sense. Frank made a humming noise and walked around to the other side of it.

"I get that." He muttered to himself and studied the lights closer.

After a million different sculptures and explanations from Gerard, they were on their way down to the next level.

"The next lot is more to do with nature." Gerard said as he studied the leaflet he had grabbed from somewhere. Frank leaned into his side and rested his head on Gerard's shoulder.

Most of the paintings Frank looked at were mud coloured, mixed with greens and sometimes blue. Or, basically, paint thrown on canvas, as Frank liked to put it. He came across one, however, that was slightly different and caught his attention.

"Gerard...What's happening in this one...?" Frank turned to Gerard who was at his side looking at the painting ahead. It was of a hunter out on his own. The rest of the village were cowering away and the one lone hunter had to protect them all against the oncoming enemy.

"Well, Frankie, y'see this guy right here?" He asked and pointed to the hunter. "He has to guard his family. Everyone he loves is in the village and he has to do what's right. Because he loves them. He loves them so much he'll do anything to protect them, he'll do anything to make them happy. Because that's what love is. It's willing to spare your life for another. And I think that's pretty admirable." Gerard's voice had gotten quiet and he was looking down at Frank, and Frank suddenly thought that Gerard wasn't talking about the painting anymore.

Frank smiled up at Gerard and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you." He murmured. Frank wasn't sure what he was thanking Gerard for exactly but it felt right. He laced his fingers with Gerard and pulled him along to the next painting to hear one of Gerard's crazy stories about it.

\---

"Frank!" Gerard laughed. "That's not how it goes!"

"Oh, shut up Gerard!" Frank rolled his eyes. They were on the last level at one of the activities designed for kids. There were no kids on it at the time so Frank decided that he and Gerard just had to. It was like a giant game of real life Tetris made out of soft building blocks. Frank was simply making a tower as tall as he could get it, while Gerard was actually trying to complete one of the tasks.

There were people giving them strange looks as they passed but Frank didn't care. He had had a fucking awesome day with Gerard and he fully intended to do whatever the Hell he wanted. Frank took one of the blocks down and tossed it at Gerard's head, earning a glare from the elder.

"You're such an idiot." He said trying to glare but a smile ruined it and Frank simply grinned at him.

"C'mon, you can buy me lunch seeing as you brought me here." Frank declared and stood up dragging Gerard with him. "I'm gonna order the most expensive thing there is..." He teased and Gerard smirked.

\---

At the top of the gallery the cafe consisted of a counter in one corner and about a million tables spread over the rest of the space. One wall was simply a window which looked over the whole city and beneath it was more tables so you could sit and look out. Frank made sure they sat at one of them, despite Gerard protesting because of the heights.

"You're not gonna fall out, Gerard." Frank smirked and sat down while Gerard took the seat opposite.

"I know...I don't like it though..." Gerard murmured risking a glance out the window and down. It was way too fucking high up.

Frank locked his feet with Gerard's under the table. "There? Satisfied? You're not goin' anywhere." Gerard seemed to relax at that and Frank smiled at him. 

About half way through their lunch Gerard realised Frank was sat staring at him. "What...?" He asked self consciously.

"Why do you do all this for me?"

"Because I love you, idiot."

Frank laughed a little. "I know that, but I don't _deserve_ it." 

"I don't deserve _you_." Gerard said honestly. 

"You're a fucking pansy sometimes, I swear." Frank smirked and carried on eating.

"Hey! A guy tries to be nice!" Gerard feigned hurt but he was smiling nonetheless. 

On the way back to the car Frank was swinging their joined hands between them before he turned to Gerard. "Hey, Gee, can we get a dog?"

Gerard rolled his eyes and fumbled around in his pocket for the key. "Maybe."

Frank grinned and wrapped his arm around Gerard's waist. He definitely loved Gerard's random surprises.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes i beta'd most of it by myself c: but I hope you enjoyed the result of me ignoring all responsibilities i have


End file.
